Un message
by Eternyti
Summary: TRADUCTION Dick est retrouvé dans son appartement, battu et laissé pour mort. Qui a fait ça et pourquoi ? Quel message a-t-on essayer de faire passer ! ceci n'est pas une deathfic .
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

Comment commencez … tout d'abord, je vous présente la traduction de la fanfiction (ça rime) de Miss Kagome04 (que je remercie sincèrement pour m'avoir laisser traduire sa fiction ! *merci kagome04 !*). Alors, si vous aimez, si vous vous sentez le courage, et si vous êtes bon en anglais, dites lui votre ressentit sur cette fic ! elle en sera ravie je pense ! Ensuite, je voudrais aussi remercier ma (toute première) béta-lectrice : Lady Von Ebstein ! Merci à toi ! tu es ma première béta ! j'en suis toute émue ! sur ce, je vous laisse apprécier ce court chapitre !

* * *

Ce devait être un avertissement. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ? Il était détective, et c'était trop difficile pour lui de croire qu'il s'agissait juste d'un acte de violence gratuite. Mais là encore, peut-être que c'était le cas. Peut-être voulait-il voir dans cet acte plus que ce qu'il en était réellement. Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait était que son fils avait été battu presque à mort et était maintenant couché dans un lit d'hôpital. "Dick, que c'est-il passé ?" C'était la question qui le hantait en se rendant à son chevet.

Dick était actuellement dans le coma, avec un grave traumatisme crânien, des fractures, y compris quatre côtes et des contusions sur tout le corps. Les policiers n'avaient pas encore conduit l'enquête mais avaient promis à Bruce qu'ils en feraient une priorité et qu'ils le préviendraient "dès qu'ils auraient une piste". Bruce savait exactement ce que cela signifiait. Cela signifiait que s'il quittait le poste, il n'aurait peut être jamais de nouvelle sur l'affaire de Dick. Mr. Wayne était assez préoccupé. A part Gordon, la police était plutôt inefficace, et ils avaient tant perturbé la scène du crime qu'il était peu probable qu'il reste des indices exploitables pour Batman. Ce qui rendrait d'autant plus difficile pour lui de découvrir qui avait fait subir ça à son fils. Difficile, mais pas impossible.

Dick s'agita et Bruce bondit. Allait-il se réveiller ? Non, il s'était tout simplement déplacé dans son sommeil, comme le font parfois les patients dans le coma. Bruce savait tout cela. Dick Grayson avait été attaqué et roué de coups dans sa maison, il y avait quelques heures seulement, puis laissé pour mort. Mais combien l'avaient attaqué, qui et pourquoi restait un mystère. Bruce espérait juste que Dick serait réveillé lorsqu'il découvrirait le ou les coupables.

Merde, il espérait juste que Dick se réveille...


	2. Chapter 2

Des jours s'étaient écoulés, mais rien n'avait changé... Dick était toujours dans le coma et l'enquête n'avait pas avancé, même du côté de Bruce. Chaque seconde le frustrait davantage. Pourquoi ne trouvait-il rien ? Il était allé à l'hôpital tous les jours pour veiller sur Dick, des heures durant, espérant contre toute logique qu'il se réveille. Et enfin, après une semaine, Dick s'était enfin réveillé. Il n'avait pas été présent à ce moment, mais les médecins l'avaient appelé dès que cela s'était produit, et il s'était précipité pour voir son fils. Il était très faible et pouvait à peine parler, mais il était éveillé, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

-"Bruce..." appela-t-il. Sa voix n'était qu'un faible murmure, à peine audible. Bruce essaya de le faire taire, mais il insista. "Bruce... C'était Ra's... C'était Ra's, il avait un message... un message pour toi, il-"

-"Chut... tu as besoin de repos Dick" lui dit-il en lui passant une main réconfortante dans les cheveux.

-''Il voulait te montrer... te montrer... je ne me souviens pas..." Il avait l'air de s'en vouloir. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à savoir ce que Ra's voulait à son père ?

-"Ce n'est pas grave Dick, on va s'en occuper, dit-il tout en continuant ses caresses, Ne t'en fais pas et repose toi maintenant."

-"Merde, mes idées sont floues" murmura Dick "tout est embrouillé, je ne me souviens pas ce de qu'il voulait..."

-"C'est bon Dick, ne t'en fais plus, tout va bien." Bruce avait beau le lui répéter, Dick s'entêtait et murmurait encore et encore qu'il ne se souvenait plus, puis la fatigue l'emportant, il finit par s'endormir.

Bruce n'avait pas besoin de Dick pour savoir quel était le message. Il l'avait obtenu distinctement, et par la manière forte.

La question du "qui" était réglée, mais il manquait encore des réponses. C'était Ra's qui avait fait ça, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Quel était son objectif ? Que lui voulait-il ? Bruce avait tout intérêt à comprendre avant qu'un autre "message" ne lui soit envoyé...


	3. Chapter 3

Après… un certain temps de pause, je reviens donc avec le chapitre 3. J'ai clairement manqué de courage je dois l'avouer :s merci à toi Lalala, sans ta review, j'aurai réellement abandonné cette traduction au fond de mon disque dur… ! (Surtout qu'elle est traduite jusqu'au chapitre 6 pour le moment). Alors merci à toi et aussi aux autres lecteurs, et encore pardon pour tout ce temps !

Les jours passaient et l'état de Dick continuait de s'améliorer. Il était encore à l'hôpital et avait besoin d'une rééducation pour ses membres brisés, mais il allait mieux et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Bruce n'en avait pas appris plus sur Ra's, ni sur le sens caché de son "message". Il restait donc sur ses gardes à longueur de temps, épiant le moindre signe de danger, mais après un mois, il commença à se détendre un peu.

Au bout de six semaines, Dick avait finalement été libéré de l'hôpital, et pouvait poursuivre les soins chez son père adoptif. Le médecin avait été catégorique à ce sujet : Il ne devait pas vivre seul tant que sa rééducation n'était pas terminée. Bruce en avait été ravi : non seulement Dick allait beaucoup mieux, mais il revenait aussi vivre au manoir. Cela leur permettrait peut être de recréer des liens entre eux...

Bruce n'avait toujours rien apprit de plus sur Ra's et ses sombres dessins. Il supposait que le chef du clan sanguinaire attendait le bon moment pour frapper et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était se préparer pour ne pas être pris de court le moment venu.

Tout était revenu à la normale, ou du moins tout aussi normal qu'avait toujours été le manoir Wayne. Bruce s'était remis à "travailler" à plein temps maintenant que Dick n'était plus à l'hôpital.

Après deux mois, Ra's n'avait rien tenté de plus et Bruce ne pouvait que garder les yeux ouverts, sa méfiance à son paroxysme. Il laissait Robin surveiller les activités de la ville la nuit, mais il n'y avait "jamais rien de plus banals" que des vols à mains armées, et les autres types de délinquance habituels.

"Oh, The Riddler et Poison Ivy se sont échappé de Arkham et ont essayé de cambrioler la banque nationale de Gotham, mais je les ai arrêté" dit Tim avec nonchalance, ne parvenant tout de même pas à cacher sa fierté. Bruce ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, son petit Robin avait vraiment grandi.

"Alors c'est tout ? Rien sur _lui_ ?"

"Nop', pas même un petit 'bonjour', répondit Tim. Bizarre hein ? Mais je suppose qu'il se manifestera tôt ou tard. "

"C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète..." dit Bruce. Nous n'avons plus qu'à garder la tête froide et voir où la nuit nous mène...". Tim hocha la tête.

"Oh j'ai failli oublier" Bruce s'arrêta dans la lecture de son journal et reporta toute son attention sur son fils. "Il y a eu une étrange épidémie à l'extrémité ouest de Gotham à proximité des lieux de rencontre de gangs. Ils sont tous mort à cause d'une étrange toxine. Je n'avais rien vu de tel avant. Je suis allé voir les deux médecins et le chimiste qui ont procédés aux autopsies, et ils n'avaient jamais vu ça avant non plus."

Songeur, Bruce invita Tim à continuer, à la fois inquiet et intriguer.

"Les médecins pensent que c'est dû à un gaz en raison de leur poumons. Ils sont identiques à ceux des personnes mortes après avoir inhaler des gaz mortels ou des toxines à une dose très concentrées. Et la chose la plus étrange c'est que toutes la végétation est devenue folle et à grandit d'un coup !"

"Ce fut un incident isolé ?" demanda Bruce, très intéressé par l'évènement.

"Ouais, n'y a pas eu d'autres cas rapportés pour le moment."

"Hmmm ... On dirait que quelqu'un test une nouvelle arme." Tim acquiesça.

"Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui pourrait avoir fait ça Bruce. Je n'ai rien trouvé sur place qui puisse donner une piste." dit Tim dit d'un air maussade, "J'ai prélevé des échantillons de la flore qui a été en contact avec le gaz par contre"

"Eh bien, allons voir ce que l'on peut trouver"

Ils descendirent tous les deux dans le laboratoire, sous le manoir, afin d'y analyser les échantillons prélevés.

"C'est de l'atrazine, mais dans une configuration que je n'ai jamais vu encore..."

"De l'atrazine ?" demande Tim, interrogateur.

"C'est un herbicide ou un désherbant si tu préfère. Il n'a généralement pas d'effets directs sur la croissance des plantes, mais une dose concentrée pourrait définitivement tuer une personne... Tim, recherche toutes les sociétés qui utilisent ou importent de l'atrazine. C'est un herbicide alors il sera très probablement utilisé dans les entreprises agricoles. "

Après plusieurs heures de recherche, Tim avait trouvé chaque entreprise important ou utilisant quelque chose contenant ou ayant rapport avec l'atrazine. Il y en avait beaucoup, mais une en particulier se démarquait du lot.

"Bruce, cette société à vu ses stocks de pesticides détournés trois jours avant l'incident."

"Alors c'est notre prochain objectif, quand est-ce que leur prochaine livraison aura lieux ?"

"Jeudi"

"Bon alors ça nous donne une poignée de jours pour enquêter sur cette entreprise et voir ce que nous pouvons en tirer à ce sujet."

Au même moment, Bruce entendit un bruit derrière lui et se retourna pour voir Dick regarder par-dessus son épaule

"Sur quoi vous travaillez les gars ?"

"Rien." grogna Bruce. "Tu es censé te reposer, pas nous épier. N'as tu pas une rééducation à suivre ?" déclara Bruce d'un regard menaçant.

"Oh, aller …!" gémit Dick. Ignorant complètement les yeux sévères de Batman. Peut être qu'après toutes ces années, Dick était-il immunisé contre lui ? "Je deviens fou à force de rester enfermé dans cette maison à rien faire..."

"Eh bien tant pis." riposta Bruce.

"Oh, s'il te plaaaaait ?" gémit Dick d'un ton suppliant.

"Non, tu es toujours en convalescence."

"S'il te plaaaait...?" dit Dick, avec plus d'insistance et un visage le plus pathétique possible. "Aller, je suis sur que je peux faire quelque chose !"

Bruce grogna, puis rendit finalement les armes "D'accord, dit-il d'un ton acide, tu peux rester ici faire des recherches, pendant que Tim et moi allons patrouiller à Gotham."

"Ok, cool !" dit Dick, heureux d'avoir enfin quelque chose à faire. Il aurait tellement voulu aller en patrouille lui aussi, ça l'avait tant manqué, mais il savait que Bruce ne voudrait pas en entendre parler. Il s'était surpris à éprouver de la jalousie pour Tim. Alors que lui était coincé dans cette vieille maison, -ou plutôt dans cette grotte humide et froide à faire de la recherche- l'autre pouvait partir chasser le mal, et passer du temps avec Bruce...

La voix de Bruce interrompit brusquement ses pensées : "Trouves tout ce que tu peux sur cette société."

"Je le ferai !" dit Dick en essayant de paraître le plus gaie et le plus enthousiaste possible, mais il avait dû insister un peu trop car Bruce lui lança un regard étrange avant de finalement sauter dans la voiture accompagné d'un Tim excité, et de disparaître dans la nuit.

Voilà pour la fin du chapitre 3. J'espère que malgré ma vigilance, je n'ai pas laissé trop de fautes passer… Je me suis souvent demandé s'il l'on devait garder/copier à 100% le style de l'auteur dans une traduction, ou adapter l'histoire suivant le notre… Je crois que j'ai essayé de garder le style de Kagome04 et d'y mêler le mien pour ce chapitre. Le français étant une langue relativement plus riche/lourde que l'anglais, j'ai pris la liberté d'ajouter ici et là des adjectifs et autres adverbes pour étoffer un peu certaines phrases jugées (par moi) trop courte ou simple (même si elles rendaient très bien en anglais !). Bon voilà pour le blabla, j'espère quand même ne pas avoir trop dénaturé cette fiction :s

merci.


End file.
